The concept of containers that hold a body of water for human use are well known in the art. One such container that holds a recreational body of water is known as a spa or hot tub. Spas and hot tubs are used in all types of climates and are generally maintained at a comfortable temperature so that a person can immerse himself or herself in the body of water. Generally, the spas or hot tubs are located outdoors. In colder climates this means that even though the outside temperature may be below freezing the temperature of the body of recreational water in the spa or hot tub needs to be maintained well above the freezing point. As bacteria and other organisms can grow in the body of water it is necessary to periodically apply disinfectants or other water treatment materials to the body of water to bring the water to proper recreational levels. Oftentimes the use of the spa or hot tub can be sporadic; however it is still necessary to periodically attend to maintaining the proper quality of the recreational water. In the wintertime this can entail the user removing the cover from the spa and dispensing the proper materials into the water to bring the water quality up to a level for recreational use. The cover is then placed back on the spa or hot tub. If the weather is cold the user might procrastinate or neglect to attend to the dispensing of materials until the weather warms up. At other times the user may be on vacation for a length of time. In each case it is desirable that the user periodically dispense the materials into the body of recreational water even though the weather is inclement or the user is on vacation. The present invention provides a dispensing system for a body of water that can use the latent heat of the body off water to maintain the dispersant in a deliverable state for periodic delivery either through a manual activation or through a timer that periodically dispenses the dispersant into the body of water.